The invention relates to increasing surface tension.
Hot melt adhesive compositions are used in a variety of applications and on a variety of substrates including nonwoven webs, including tissue. Nonwoven webs are used commercially in a variety of applications including insulation, packaging, household wipes, surgical drapes, medical dressings, and disposable articles, e.g., diapers, adult incontinent products and sanitary napkins.
When hot melt adhesives are applied to nonwoven webs it is desirable that the adhesive possess good flexibility (i.e., hand) and be free from bleed through. When used in applications such as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins and bed pad constructions, it is also desirable for the hot melt adhesive to be capable of transmitting liquid or moisture from the nonwoven fibers into the superabsorbent or fluff core substrates that are common in such applications. This property is known as wicking and is used to draw moisture away from the body and into the adsorbent core as quickly as possible after the nonwoven is wetted. Some hot melt adhesives are hydrophobic and repel moisture, rather than drawing moisture through the adhesive layer.